A President's Satisfaction and Pleasure
by YuriChan220
Summary: Co-op with Major Mike Powell III. Futanari AU. Kochou is the student council president, but hides a little secret: she goes out with a tomboy named Kanzaki who is a futanari.
1. Kanzaki's Secret

**A President's Satisfaction and Pleasure**

 **Pairing: Kochou x Kanzaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

A busy, but normal day. People on the bus are calm and just minding their own business. Especially one girl. With very long light brown hair tied in drills and teal eyes. She smoothly moves her hand up and down on the pole she's hanging on to, probably for a while now a few minutes after getting on. She licks her lips in satisfaction as if she's craving for something...tasty. Whatever it is, there are two girls who notice her and squeal in excitement.

"Could it be her?" one of them exclaims.

The student council president hears and turns toward the two girls, who then jump for joy.

"I knew it! It IS her!" another squeals.

"President~!" the first one exclaims.

The light brunette turns and smiles beautifully at the two of them.

"Wow! It's really nice meeting you here...on the bus...in person!" one girl says.

"We'd like to hear some of your stories!" another says.

"O-okay..." Kochou replies, blinking.

Yes. Kochou is the student council president of Hakuoh Girls Academy. Some fear her because of her extreme strictness, but others don't mind. They just admire her because of her appearance and mature behavior. However, recently, Kochou is going out with a girl that is as popular as her. The tomboyish girl named Kanzaki, the "Prince" of the academy. But recently, nobody knows except for Kochou herself...that Kanzaki has a…physical condition…that must remain a secret. Kochou's hand still holds onto the pole, rubbing it up and down gently and smoothly.

"Oh, President!" the first girl says, clasping her hands together. "Would you tell us what your favorite foods are~?"

"Foods I like?" Kochou rubs her chin and then snaps her fingers. "I really like thick wieners."

"Ohhhh! That's cute~" the second girl says.

"You eat a lot of those?" the first one asks.

"Mostly for dinner, of course," Kochou answers. "I cook them all myself~"

"That is so cool~!" both girls squeal.

Kochou finds her hand rubbing against the pole a bit faster. This feeling of the exact thickness...though it's metal, she can still pretend that instead, it's the feel of fresh meat just rubbing against her palm repeatedly.

'I want it already,' she thinks. 'That wiener...'

For her, it's fine keeping this a secret from everyone else. Firstly, she was a little confused about Kanzaki's physical condition and why it happened, but it turns out Kanzaki has had it all her life. Kochou discovered it a few weeks ago, having found Kanzaki jerking off in her bedroom. Kochou decided to try it for herself and immediately, the Student Council President enjoyed it.

Kanzaki begged her to keep this a secret as well. Kochou promised her this, in exchange for them going out together.

The day goes by fairly quickly and sure enough, Kochou is inside Kanzaki's dorm room, doing what she loves the most: sucking on Kanzaki's lady cock. She's still in her school uniform, but her shirt is open, exposing her large breasts, showing them off to the short haired tomboy. The feeling of Kochou's mouth and tongue touching and licking around her cock is so warm and wet. Due to those few weeks of doing this, Kochou is like a pro. She can even do this with her eyes closed.

"K-Kochou...!" Kanzaki whimpers.

"Mmmmm...*slurp*...it tastes so good~" Kochou coos, using her tongue to skillfully lick around the head of Kanzaki's cock and then fitting it inside her mouth for a good 10 seconds before going back to licking. "Your dick is the most wonderful thing~"

"Y-you say that...a bunch of times every time you do this...!" Kanzaki says.

"Mmmmfwha~!" Kochou breathes in air greedily after a particularly good deepthroat that lasted a good, solid five seconds. That was two seconds more than her previous record. "Haaah, getting even better now!" She coos and opens her eyes, giving an utterly mesmerized Kanzaki the most smoldering look and naughty smile.

The Student Council President smirks as she gets to face level with Kanzaki, the taller, uber-busty futanari maiden leaning back against the wall her bed is pressed against. Kanzaki is pinned the wall and her succubus of a girlfriend.

Kanzaki moans sweetly into the kiss Kochou initiates, particularly so when the light-brunette squeezes and fondles the ball sack that rests at the base of her beautiful girl-dick and slightly conceals the wet, glistening slit of her pussy.

Kanzaki was the full package, and Kochou adored her for it. The absolute best of both worlds.

"I say it every time because it's true, Kanzaki-san~ I'm only being honest, and besides, I won't deny..." Kochou purrs after their kiss and then, goes in for another and presses herself further against her futa girlfriend's incredible chest, their enormous breasts smooshed beautifully with no clothing in the way. After all, the two girls had long-since ditched their undies...Kochou much earlier than Kanzaki. Now, their incredible tits smoosh together and their rock-hard nipples poke and brush with delicious friction, leaving warmth in their wake.

"I've long-since become addicted to this wonderful extra part of you...I dream of it, I day~dream of it...I crave it when you're not in my sight...haaah, I dream of the day I found you, sooo leewdly jerking off this beautiful beast between your legs..." Kochou moans, blushing hotly as she recals that instance. "Oh I wish you had continued, and I wish I could go back and encourage you to keep going...to keep masturbating, to burst and unload your seed upon me~" She breathes in Kanzaki's face, the two sharing the same air, and Kanzaki's cock throbs, hot and thick in Kochou's hand and fingers, which keeps stroking her as she rests their chests against each other.

"K-K-Ko...chou...oh my God...!" Kanzaki is putty in Kochou's hand (and what incredibly skilled and talented hands she has!), gritting her teeth, biting her lip, hanging in there, resisting the urge to bust right then and there in Kochou's hand.

"You made me addicted to your cock...so, take responsibility, sweetheart~" Kochou giggles and gives Kanzaki one last fleeting smooch before moving back down her futanari girlfriend's body, reaching her crotch and this time, the light-brunette gives a wicked grin and gaze before taking her massive, beautiful, marvelously soft and firm tits and wrapping those glorious mammaries around Kanzaki's girl-dong, smothering the throbbing, pulsing girl-meat in the amazingness of her bosom.

"Kochou...!" Kanzaki gasps.

"Fufu~ Ohhh, Kanzaki. You're so cute!" The student council president pushes her large breasts against the tomboy's penis, moving them up and down and then uses her tongue to lick the head as it pops up from her breasts. "Mmmmmm...it feels really nice~!"

"I don't blame you..." Kanzaki says. "The feeling of your breasts…it's so warm…!"

A happy giggle is heard from Kochou as she continues this glorious paizuri and Kanzaki watches her. However, the temptation is getting to her more and more. She tries to hold back just a bit longer to let her girlfriend do what she loves to do with her lady dong. She still hasn't given her the rich protein yet and that would be really unfair. She's done this many times to know this by now.

Kochou stops for a moment to look up at her tomboyish girlfriend. "Something the matter, Kanzaki?"

"I...ummmm..." Just then, she gently grabs Kochou's head, surprising the student council president and stuffing her face with her lady dong. "I'm so sorry! I think I'm gonna explode!"

Kochou's eyes widen at first from the sudden face-humping, but Kanzaki's words only make her smile and give a string of moans of delight that send pleasurable vibrations from her throat and mouth onto the delicious futanari cock that fills her oral cave.

The super-long haired brunette lets her eyes flutter shut again and she caresses Kanzaki's bare thighs as the young futa woman's hips almost look like a blur with her frenetic face-fucking of Kochou, just tittering on the edge of orgasm, the pressure and heat in her loins becoming unbearable.

Kanzaki breathes and moans Kochou's name repeatedly and then, she gives an almost caveman-like grunt when she finally reaches her limit and her cock finally spews that protein-rich load of girl-semen that Kochou is almost always hungering for.

Kochou's lips are seemingly sealed to the base of Kanzaki's cock, her balls snug against her chin, cum spurting again and again and again from the tomboy's penis, and the Student Council President takes the tribute with a long moan of delight as she skillfully, eagerly and happily swallows every last single drop.

Kochou takes just a moment to linger there in Kanzaki's crotch, just for a moment, her mouth oh so slowly pulling away from that magnificent futa cock, and when the tip becomes free, Kochou gives it a little kiss, complete with a cute little "Chu~"

"...haaah, I never tire of this~" The woman in charge coos, marveling at the sight of Kanzaki's beautiful, blushing, bliss-filled face, that tiny little smile, the soft pants and little moans of relief, the sway, jiggles and heaving of her spectacular chest...Kanzaki was a sight of magnificence when she enjoys the afterglow.

Such a beautiful sight that only Kochou is allowed to see. From "Prince" to precious sweetheart, and Kochou too is almost a completely different person when she's behind closed doors with Kanzaki.

From ruling over her school with an iron fist, to seductive succubus that indulges in lewdness. Sometimes, Kochou herself finds it amazing, hard to believe, even. And it is all because of that one fateful day when she learned the Prince's most zealously guarded secret...neither of the two could be any happier.

However, the two are not done yet.

Kanzaki's eyes open and there's a twinkle in her gaze.

Kochou can feel her pussy get even wetter and she gives a loud cry of surprise and delight when suddenly, Kanzaki is upon her and the Student Council President, usually oh so very high and mighty, finds herself almost howling with pleasure like a female dog in heat when Kanzaki's cock plunges deep into her in one fell swoop, with her school uniform's skirt still secured around her waist and hips, now flapping and fluttering this way and that as Kanzaki pumps into her from behind; the tomboy just maneuvered them into vertical Doggy style, and if that wasn't awesome and wonderfully submissive of Kochou, Kanzaki smiles and gives a loud grunt of pleasure while her girlfriend lets off a cry of delight, upon getting stuffed completely with cock while her arms get yanked back and her wrists get seized by Kanzaki's strong hands at the same time.

"Ooohhhh! Haah, mmmhaaah! Oh Kochou-san! Oh wow~ you're such a pervert! No panties?! You went commando all day today, huh! You're such a pervert! The Kaichou is a hentai! Who would've thought!" Kanzaki can't stop herself from taunting her beloved.

This is another part of their relationship that Kochou enjoys, probably even more than dominating Kanzaki during the foreplay.

When Kanzaki is balls-deep inside her...this particular side of the tomboy comes forth.

"Gahhhh...haaaaah~!" Kochou cries in delight, turning her head towards her beloved. "I'm sorry! It's no excuse for me going around without panties all day! Yes...I am...a pervert! I'm a slut! For you, Kanzaki! And you alone!"

Kanzaki grins as she gives her butt a good couple slaps while thrusting. "You truly are different when it comes to us. That will never change. So come on, Kochou! Let me hear those moans! Let out those cries like you mean it!"

"Yeeeeessss! Anything for you...Kanzakiii~!" Kochou squeals.

The thrusting continues with Kochou mewling and whimpering to each thrust, her penis just repeatedly jamming inside her, plus her balls making smacking sounds as well. Her lady-cock inside Kochou's pussy feels so good right now that the light brunette begs for her to keep going. To thrust it deeper, screw her as hard as she can. And Kanzaki happily obliges with no hesitation.

Just then, Kochou's legs get a little wobbly. Maybe from all the hard thrusts? Maybe because of the blowjob? Maybe both. Whatever the reason is, Kanzaki can tell that the student council president is feeling a little weak.

"Hey, you can't let up now, Kochou!" Kanzaki frowns.

"S-sorry...!" Kochou says. "Your...your cock feels so good that...haaahhh...ohhhhh...it makes me feel like I can barely stand!"

Kanzaki smiles. "Here. Let me help you with that." With strength she doesn't know she has in her, she lifts up Kochou and holds her by the legs while continuing to thrust. "Is that better?"

"OhmyGodYES!" Kochou cries out with utter delight and eagerly lets Kanzaki take full control, the futanari girl holding the highest-ranking official in the school's student body in a glorious Full Nelson position, her arms looped under Kochou's knees and hands joined behind her head, her incredibly long light-brown curls tickling Kanzaki's torso, chest smooshed against Kochou's back.

Kochou's arms almost immediately go limp at her sides and her hot body turns into malleable putty in Kanzaki's arms and her pussy almost seems to want to make the futanari cock inside it melt, her juices coat it and vaginal muscles grip and squeeze it in the most awesome, hottes vicegrip.

Kanzaki gets the best workout imaginable, herself, as she pumps her hips with steady and powerful thrusts into Kochou's utterly soaked and beyond-hot pussy, little squirts of the Presiden's womanly essence splashing each time Kanzaki impales her and her girl-balls smack Kochou right on the clit with the best, most pleasurable impact.

"Yes...yess...c'mon...c'mon, Kochou-kaichou! Hang in there, hang in there for me...c'mon, don't cum just yet, nooo, not yet~" Kanzaki breathes and groans against the back of Kochou's head, her breath tickling the back of her neck and shoulders.

The light-brunette is almost beyond reasoning with, so utterly submerged in the stuffing of futa cock Kanzaki gives her. Her words are a slur, her eyes almost threatening to roll back in their sockets, tongue poking out of her mouth now and then, lingering out of her mouth longer with every powerful pump of Kanzaki into her.

"Kan...za...ki...Kanzaaa...kiiiii~!" In no time at all, the high and mighty Kochou-kaichou, the iron-fisted ruler of the school becomes just a moaning, whimpering, fucked-silly faced hot mess of a woman in Kanzaki's arms.

Kanzaki starts thrusting harder and deeper inside Kochou's pussy. "Ohhhh, maaan! I'm gonna cum inside you! Get ready to take it all!"

Kochou's arms go limp and her eyes finally roll toward the back of her head as the last few hard thrusts make her cry and whimper louder.

"Cummmm...cum inside meeee...KANZAKIIIIIII~!"

"KOCHOOUUUUU!"

Kochou jerks her head back as semen starts to squirt out inside, filling it up rather quickly and the light brunette screams in pleasure with her toungue sticking out. Kanzaki gently lays Kochou on her back. She can still feel that she needs to let out more.

"Here, Kochou!" The tomboy says, poking her cheek with her penis. "Leftovers!"

The President happily obliges as she slowly opens her mouth, remaining lying there, taking in as much semen as she can before Kanzaki just stuffs her penis inside her mouth for her to swallow it all.

Kochou swallows every last drop of semen until there is absolutely none left. Then the tomboy collapses next to the President, panting as heavily as she. Both manage to turn to the side and intertwine hands while gazing at each other lovingly.

"Did that satisfy you enough, Kochou?" The tomboy asks.

"Haaaa...haahh...haaaah...yes...yes Kanzaki..." Kochou breathes. "And I loved it all. Thank you so much..."

Kanzaki smiles as she gently embraces her, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. The two of them remain like this for the rest of the afternoon with Kanzaki stroking Kochou's hair. For the two popular girls that everyone else sees them as, what they don't know...is that they keep a well-hidden secret from all of them. And they want it to remain that way.

This secret just for the two of them.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey points an accusing index finger at Yuri-chan, hiding his upper face with his forearm**

She did it! She did it! She tempted me! She tempted me! Yuri-chan did it!

 **Yuri-chan rubs the back of her head** Ahaha~ Yeah, but still, I doubt anyone would know these two I just wanted to write this story cause it was in my head for a long time. Honest!

 **Major Mikey:** Hmph. You tempted me, Yuri-chan. Damn you! ...thank you. :P Yuri-chan here...she keeps me in shape, folks. ;P And c'mon, don't say that, Yuri-chan. I'm sure Kochou-kaichou and her Prince, Kanzaki, have their audience, their fans. :3 So, please, do prove us right, 'k fellas? Show these two gorgeous ladies some love with some niiiiice~reviews, 'k~?

And oh Yuri-chan, I do so wonder how you'll tempt me next time. :P

 **Yuri-chan** : Ahaha~ We'll see, we'll see~ Long and detailed reviews are much appreciated~

 **Major Mikey:** Mmhmm. What she said. :3 Seeya'll next time Yuri-chan tempts me~! XD

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~


	2. The President's Secret Organization

**Chapter 2**

 **The President's Secret Organization**

Kanzaki walks down the halls that afternoon. She's been quite exhausted for the past few days since making love to Kochou. But she still kept up with her classes and such. However, the student council might be a different story soon. Kochou seems to be pretty mellow and normal during school, but at the dorms, she continues loving Kanazki's futanari penis. She loves spending time with the Student Council President, yes. But she feels that something is kind of off.

She walks toward the room when she hears a girl screaming and moaning until she stops. Kanzaki hides behind a corner to listen in.

"Make sure you use this to masturbate okay~?" Chihaya says. "It's our little secret. Now get out of here~"

"Ahhhhh!" The girl runs off with only her bra on, not even thinking about putting back on her uniform.

"Weird..." Kanzaki says to herself.

"No need to worry~" Kochou says. "She's long gone now. All we need is a replacement."

"And who might that be?" Ranmaru asks.

Suddenly, Kanzaki is grabbed by Kochou and dragged into the Student council room, shutting the door behind her. She sits Kanzaki on the chair while the rest of the members frown and step towards her.

Kochou sighs as she crosses her arms. "Geez, even though you're part of the Student Council, it's rude to eavesdrop."

"G-girls, please..." Kanzaki is shaking right now. Even though Kochou is her girlfriend, the brunette is still in top position, so there's nothing she can do.

"You heard us right?" Ranmaru asks.

"W-well about that..." Kanzaki says. Then, it hits her. "Wait...Kochou, don't tell me you...!"

"I couldn't help it~" Kochou shrugs. "They were SOOOO eager to know everything about you."

"You promised to not tell anyone!" Kanzaki cries.

"Anyone BUT the student council~" Kochou says with an index finger up. "There's no rule against that~"

Kanzaki sighs heavily. What's her punishment going to be? What's she going to do now? "So...now what? Why do you girls do this?"

"We're a secret organization for playing and fondling with girls~" Kochou explains. "We're the student council in disguise, but what we really do is top secret." She steps up in front of Kanzaki, leaning towards her. "I can still keep your secret if you promise to keep ours. Understand?"

Kanzaki whimpers and hangs her head down in defeat. "Yes...I...I'll keep your secret."

Kochou leans back up with a smile. "Goodie."

"Can I go back now?"

"Nope!" Kochou pulls Kanzaki into a hug. "You're not going anywhere. The rest of the girls need to see your dick!"

"Eh!?"

Kochou pushes her to the floor and Ranmaru is the first to take off her bottoms and her fully erect penis pops up.

"Ohhhh~!" the orange haired girl exclaims. "It's so big! Let me touch it!" She begins to grip the cock and stroke it slowly and carefully. "I have never seen anything like this. This is what it's like~!"

She decides to take a lick. She uses her tongue to get the tip, kiss it a bit and then open her mouth wide and have it go inside as far as she can. The thickness feels so good already. She fondles Kanzaki's balls while doing this, moving her head up and down slowly, doing a perfect blowjob. Kochou crosses her arms and nods in satisfaction.

"Ahhhh, I would like to try after you, Ranmaru-san~!" Chihaya says, clasping her hands together happily. "That looks like fun!"

Kisaragi takes a picture with her smartphone while Ranmaru continues her blowjob. "Saved." She says to herself.

Ranmaru moans beautifully while sucking on Kanzaki's cock. For the tomboy, she's not doing so well. She's on the floor, on her behind, trying to endure it as long as possible, but it doesn't work. She feels she's reaching her limit soon. Ranmaru is just too good. However, the orange haired girl pulls away and signals Chihaya to do the same. She nods happily and both of them are on both sides, licking her cock. It's like heaven to them. Kisaragi takes another picture of that.

"Stop...stop it you two...you're making it worse..." Kanzaki whimpers.

"Nonsense~" Kochou says. "They're playing with you, that's all~"

Kanzaki has no words to say at this point. The girls are taking advantage of her dick already. Kisaragi sees that there is one more spot for her since the other two are across from each other. She takes her phone and reaches out to touch the tip cock with her finger and gently slide downwards while taking a picture again. It feels hard, which makes her want to touch it more. She carefully uses her fingers to stroke it up and down, making it harder and harder for Kanzaki to hold it in.

"Girls...I can't...I'm gonna...!" The poor tomboyish girl shuts her eyes tightly, preparing to shoot her full load. It's no use. The girls already outnumbered her and there's nothing she can do.

"Ehehe!" Chihaya giggles softly. "Cum as much as you want. We'll be ready to taste our first semen~"

A few more strokes, licks and kisses and Kanzaki has had enough. She shuts her eyes tightly, grits her teeth and finally shoots out a big load of semen, spraying it high. It gets all over the three girls that surround her, but they are all smiles as they open their mouths to try and catch as much of her cum as they possibly can.

"Mmmm~!" Chihaya moans beautifully, licking off the semen, scraping off some off her face and then licking them off as well. "Her semen...tastes amazing~"

"Wow, I never knew how good girl-semen tastes like~" Ranmaru licks off semen off her own hand.

"Delicious." Kisaragi simply says with a smile.

"haaaah...haaah...can I go now?" Kanzaki asks.

"No way~" Kochou says. She pulls Kanzaki up and goes down on her knees to stroke her penis. "You're still hard, which means that I'm up~" She strokes her penis for a moment before kissing the tip a bit, then opens her mouth to fit the whole thing inside.

"K-Kochou..." Kanzaki can't move as the Student Council President does her blowjob.

The brunette goes back and forth slowly. Her mouth feels so warm around her dick like that. Kochou then decides to go in a little deeper. She has her head go further, having the tip almost touch her throat and then pulls back again. She does it repeatedly for just a few minutes or so. However long it will be. She grins after pulling away again, stroking her balls and licks around Kanzaki's cock.

"They feel so nice~" Kochou compliments. "Those balls of yours~"

"Stooop!" Kanzaki cries.

Kochou doesn't listen to her. She keeps on sucking her girlfriend's cock, sort of tilting her head sideways a bit, just for the tip to touch her jaw and then pull back. She brushes a strand of her hair back and licks the tip once more.

"You have such a lewd face, Kanzaki~" Kochou giggles. "I love looking at you while sucking your cock like this~"

Kanzaki whimpers as the Student Council President continues her blowjob. She is reaching her limit already due to Kochou professionally sucking her dick like this. Of course she's done it before since they were dating. But is she TRYING to show off to the other girls how it's done? Probably. They look jealous already as Kanzaki manages to look at them

Kochou notices that Kanzaki is looking constipated. She grins and licks her cock while saying, "Go on. Don't hold back. You know you want to cum, so do it!" She goes back to sucking her penis.

She pushes herself forward so that the tip touches her throat again. Kanzaki can't take it any longer. With a few more thrusts here and there, she finally shoots out her semen. Kochou's eyes widen as the cum fills inside her mouth quickly, making most of them drip on the floor and it still comes. Kochou swallows it all and licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Fufu~!" she giggles. "You're so cute, but you have such thick semen~"

Ranmaru groans in disappointment while Chihaya shrugs and Kisaragi just crosses her arms. They now wish they would've just asked Kochou first.

 ****Later****

"K-Kochou!" Kanzaki cries.

"I invited myself in~" Kochou says. "You know how we do here~"

"Y-yes, but..." Before the tomboy can say anything else, Kochou pushes her on the bed, leaning close to her.

"We're going to have sex, no matter what!" the brunette says. "I'll be done before you count the stains on your ceiling and walls."

Kochou strips off her uniform, leaving on only her black underwear and black knee high socks. She then undoes Kanzaki's uniform as well, tossing them aside, leaving her completely nude. Since Kanzaki is still on the bed, Kochou positions herself in Cowgirl Position, aiming Kanzaki's fully erect penis toward her pussy.

"W-we shouldn't do this!" the tomboy tries to protest. "I'm not ready for this!"

"That's no excuse. There's no going back." Kochou says.

The brunette slowly lets herself down, feeling the thick penis go inside her until it's all the way in. Kochou lets out a happy cry of pleasure and puts her hands on Kanzaki's large chest. "Here I go!" She starts to move her hips with her hands supporting her. "Oh, god! You're thick, but it feels good! It feels so good!"

Kanzaki can't help but put her hands on Kochou's hips to give her a little help. It's all on instinct really. She can't help herself. It's Kochou riding her.

"Make sure...haaaah...make sure to cum inside lots!" Kochou says. "I'll be ready for it! I'm ready for anything!"

Kanzaki does her best to help Kochou feel satisfied. Though, it's only for a short time since she is thrusting a bit hard, and the inside of Kochou's pussy is making Kanzaki's dick feel hot. She cannot hold it in any longer and thus, she shuts her eyes tightly, ready to shoot her load. Kochou on the other hand, lets go of Kanzaki's chest, shutting her eyes tightly as well. She is reaching her limit as well and can't control herself. She finds that her hands from into fists and are above her breasts while moving a bit faster. It's fine. It's totally fine with her. She's done this before.

Kanzaki ejaculates inside her finally, making the Student Council President cry out in pleasure and collapse on top of her, then slide off to the side. She's tapped out after one climax? Kochou's been giving it her all today, too. Kanzaki looks over at the exhausted Kochou. She frowns as she feels that the Student Council President shouldn't really dominate her all the time, really. She may be on top, but Kanzaki can prove herself that SHE can be tough too. Kochou won't know what hit her.

With full strength, she jolts up and turns Kochou facing up and gropes her large breasts, making the brunette whimper a bit.

"K-Kanzakiiiii!" she squeaks. "Wha...violating me without permission huh? That's rude!"

"I'm not letting you have your way all the time!" Kanzaki says. "Now it's my turn!"

"Tch. So much for having fun with you..." Kochou huffs.

"You've seen what it's like to be at the bottom!" Kanzaki says. "Now let me show you once again!"

"Heh, give it your best shot, Kanzaki~" Kochou challenges.

With that said, Kanzaki jams her penis inside her pussy, making the brunette cry out loudly from that. The tomboy grabs her legs, holds them high and thrusts hard like she's never thrusted before. She can hear Kochou's cries and whimpers already, but she doesn't care. She'll SHOW Kochou what she's capable of other than being her pet.

Kanzaki thrusts and thrusts, but that in itself is not enough. She leans forward to grope Kochou's breasts with her bra pushed upwards to get the full exposure. Kochou's hands are at her sides while she's being ravaged hard by her girlfriend. She keeps on letting out moans and whimpers and cries. She jerks her head back as Kanzaki keeps on moving her hips hard. She's on top this time and she'll keep on doing that until Kochou learns some respect.

"I'll show you, Kochou!" Kanzaki taunts. "I'll make you cum so hard you'll lose that authority you claim to have!"

"Ahhhh...ahhhh...hyaaaah!" Kochou cries loudly, her voice going high-pitched due to Kanzaki thrusting hard inside her. "I feel...so hot! My body is on fire! I can't take it!"

Kanzaki does a few more thrusts and then, one last hard one, ejaculating inside her. Kochou pants heavily after the climax, unable to move in the process.

"A-are you done yet...Kanzaki?" the brunette asks.

"Oh, we're FAR from done! Go on your hands and knees!" Kanzaki demands.

Kochou obeys, but first Kanzaki takes off her underwear, only leaving on her knee high socks. She goes behind Kochou and jams her penis inside her pussy and without any hesitation, she begins thrusting. hard and good. Kochou tries her best not to drop face down, but she can feel her arms wiggling.

"Kochou...I want you to say it," Kanzaki demands. "Say you want my penis."

"Hyaaah...I-I don't think...are you trying to irritate me!?" Kochou says, turning her head towards her.

Kanzaki pulls her penis out and teases her by rubbing it on top of her butt. "If you won't say it, I'll stop."

Kochou knows she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She shakes her head roughly, shutting her eyes tightly. "No! Don't stop! I love your cock! I love it! Put it inside me, please! I beg you!"

"That's what I like to hear~" Kanzaki puts it back in and starts thrusting. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it~?"

"You...you..." Kochou can't say anything as her pussy is being penetrated by Kanzaki's penis. She can feel the tomboy lean in, her breasts pressing against her back and her hands groping her large breasts in the process.

"Yes...you want it, don't you~?" Kanzaki says. "You can't live without my penis~"

"That's...not true..." Kochou tries to deny, but Kanzaki can see right through her.

She teases her again by rubbing her penis against the top of her butt. "Ohhhh, are you sure you want to say that~?"

Kochou tries again with her high authority attitude. "Shut up. Th-there's nothing that can make me cum just from thi-HYAAAAAAH!" She suddenly feels Kanzaki's penis jam inside her pussy again, making her jerk her head back and her large breasts jiggle in the process.

"You'll regret saying that~" Kanzaki says

A few hard, slow thrusts until Kanzaki goes for it. Kochou feels too weak to be on her hands anymore, thus being face down, butt up in the process. However, Kanzaki lifts her up by grabbing her by the breasts, groping them while licking the side of her neck. Kochou feels weak, unable to outmatch Kanzaki at this rate. The tomboy then seizes both her hands, pulling them back to use as support to thrust hard inside her pussy. She lets go after a while, letting Kochou rest on her elbows and using her breasts as pillows to rest on while continuing to be penetrated by Kanzaki's dick

"I'm cumming!" Kanzaki says. "Get ready, Kochou. I'm going to give you lots and lots of semen inside you!"

Kochou shuts her eyes tightly, clenching the sheet on the bed. She herself is reaching her limit as well, but not for long. She jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure as Kanzaki ejaculates hard inside her. It fills up her insides fast with most of the semen dripping down on the bed. She pulls away and turns Kochou around to face up. The brunette pants heavily, unable to move again while semen keeps on pouring out from her pussy.

"That's fun, Kochou~" Kanzaki says. "I won't be your toy all the time, you know. Today's another one of those days when YOU are my toy~"

Kochou cannot believe this. Then again, this is how Kanzaki is when she gets into it. She'll be so dominant that the Student Council President can't do anything about it. That's the only time the brunette that holds authority over the school will bow down to. This side of Kanzaki shall forever be with her every time they have sex.


	3. Harem or Not, I still Love Her

**Chapter 3**

 **Harem or Not, I still Love Her**

Ranmaru and Chihaya look at the photo of Kanzaki and her lady penis exposed. They glance back and forth from the picture toward the tomboyish girl, who is sitting at the table in front of them.

"Why does she have to be so cute?" Ranmaru mutters.

"C-could you stop already?" Kanzaki says.

"You're a girl...you're a girl..." the orange haired rich girl mutters some more, trying hard not to snap.

She is utterly surprised and a bit envious of how Kanzaki could have such a thing. She glances at her again and then...she finally can't take it anymore. The orange haired girl pushes Kanzaki to the floor, strips off her bottoms and begins to stroke her dick at a fast pace.

"Huh!? Already, Ranmaru!?"

"You should be gentle~" Chihaya giggles.

"As if!"

"Here, I'm going to console her~" Chihaya places Kanzaki's head on her lap while stroking her short hair. Her large breasts are in front of her face!

Chihaya giggles and unbuttons her top to expose her breasts. "Do you like these? Fufu!"

"How DARE you react to Chihaya's breasts like that!" Ranmaru shouts. "I'm SO jealous!" She looks down at her medium sized ones. "No matter. I'm going to get a taste of it again, no matter what you say!"

"Here, get a feel of this," Chihaya gently guides Kanzaki's hand toward her large breast. "Here you go."

By instinct, the tomboysih girl gives it a good squeeze. Chihaya lets out beautiful soft moans from being touched.

"Wow, you're good at this, Kanzaki-san~" the gentle girl says. "Please, suck on them if you wish~"

Kanzaki does so, though she feels like a baby when being on Chihaya's lap like this.

"Ehehe! You like being treated this way, huh~?" Ranmaru says as she licks the tip of Kanzaki's cock and stroking it at the same time.

"Ranmaru!" Kanzaki cries.

"You're squealing so adorably!" the orange haired girl says.

"Here, I want you to do this, Kanzaki-san!" Chihaya takes off her panties and the rest of her uniform, leaving on her black knee high socks and sits on her face. "Lick that place, please!"

Kanzaki obeys and gives her wet pussy a good licking.

"Ohhh, yess! That's the place~" Chihaya cries. "You're so good at this~!"

"I'm going to suck your cock like my life depends on it~!" Ranmaru declares as she puts the whole thing inside her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth while Kanzaki licks Chihaya's pussy.

"You're about to cum, aren't you~?" Ranmaru says.

"C-come on, just stop…!"

"No slacking there, Kanzaki-san~" Chihaya encourages. "That's a good girl~!"

"Squirt your cum inside my mouth!" Ranmaru says. "Make sure I can get lots of it!"

This keeps on going and going, with Chihaya's moans being heard and Ranmaru enjoying sucking on Kanzaki's cock more and more. The tomboyish girl is at her limit already and can't take it anymore, so does Chihaya. Kanzaki lets it all out, filling Ranmaru's mouth with semen while Chihaya jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure and squirts out her love juices.

"Mmm...mmm~!" Ranamaru licks her lips in satisfaction. "Tasty! Just like last time!"

"Oh, my! I came on your face~!" Chihaya says her face red in embarrassment. "Kanzaki-san...you're so amazing and cute~!"

Kanzaki looks up as she notices a loving look on Kochou's Right Hand woman's face. "Huh? What's the matter, Chihaya?"

"I'm so in the mood right now~!" Chihaya replies, with hearts in her eyes and both hands on her cheeks.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Kanzaki cannot believe what she's saying.

About 5 minutes later, Chihaya is staring at Kanzaki's lady penis with a smile, seeing it twitch a little. "It moved! I wonder if it wants to go inside me~!"

"N-no, we can't do this, Chihaya," Kanzaki says.

"Hey, I'm already horny," the bluenette frowns.

"No way...already horny…?"

"So...let's have sex, Kanzaki-san~!" Before the tomboy can respond, Chihaya puts herself in a Cowgirl position, wiggling her hips as she aims the penis at her pussy. "Wow, it's a little tight."

"You don't have to force yourself," Kanzaki says.

"It's no big deal," Chihaya says. She lowers herself slowly and carefully when she successfully inserts Kanzaki's penis inside her pussy. Once it's all the way in, she cries out happily as her body shakes just from the feeling of her thick cock inside her.

"Oh, my gosh! Does it hurt?" Kanzaki panics.

"N-no...it's hitting that important place...!" the elegant girl cries. "I'm finally going to graduate from being a virgin...so do your best okay?"

"U-ummmm..." Kanzaki isn't so sure if she wants to do this.

"You're a nice girl, so you'll help me right~?" Chihaya says.

The tomboy closes her eyes with a soft sigh. She definitely recalls the other three girls of the organization being virgins, so she has no choice but to help them out. She gently puts her hands on Chihaya's hips, urging her to move them. Ranmaru just stands by them, frowning while crossing her arms.

"Yes...yeeesss!" the gentle girl says. "Make me feel good okay? This is our sexy times together~!"

Chihaya moves her hips by herself while putting her hands on Kanzaki's legs for support. She is all smiles since Kanzaki is giving her first time.

"Oh, it's wonderful~!" she says, happily. "This feeling...of your penis...it feels so good inside me~!"

"Y-you're moving too much...!" Kanzaki whimpers.

"I don't think I can stop my hips!" Chihaya says.

Ranamaru pouts adorably while glancing at the two having fun. "Tch...having sex so easily like that…"

Chihaya giggles. "Ehehe! Isn't sex fun, Kanzaki-san~?"

"I'll end up cumming inside you if you keep doing that!" the tomboy cries.

"You're a futanari, so of course you'll cum inside me!" Chihaya says.

Kanzaki shuts her eyes tightly. She's already at her limit due to the Right Hand Woman moving her hips faster and faster, rubbing her insides against her cock. And then...she ejaculates inside Chihaya's pussy.

"H-here it comes...your semen...!" the elegant girl cries, jerking her head back. "It feels so thick and hot! This...this is what it's like...! I love it~!"

 ****10 Minutes Later****

Chihaya lies down on the couch with Kanzaki tucking her in by placing her blazer on her. Even though she didn't want to do this, she feels like she helped her out quite a bit on taking her virginity, although it's not her girlfriend. She smiles a little before getting pushed to the ground by Ranamaru.

"Do it with me next," she demands.

"R-Ranmaru..." Kanzaki sits up a little.

"Take my virginity," the rich girl says.

"N-no way...I can't do this anymore!"

"How do you explain that?" Ranamaru points to her fully erect dick, making the tomboy gasp.

"No, it's not what you think!" Kanzaki cries. "It's just a physiological response, not a will for...!"

Ranamru holds up her smartphone, showing the photo of Kanzaki and her penis. "I'll show this around the school if you don't."

"No, no, don't! Please!" Kanzaki begs.

Ranmaru lies on the floor, spreads out her legs and opens up her dripping wet pussy. "Kanzaki...put your it in here."

"O-okay..." Kanzaki walks over to her, aiming her penis toward her pussy, poking it a little. And then, she slowly and cautiously inserts it inside, little by little, making the rich girl jerk her head back, crying out in pleasure.

"Ohhhh...th-this is what it's like...!" Ranmaru cries. "A dick is inside me...!"

"Are you alright?" Kanzaki asks.

"I'm fine," Ranmaru says. "Shove the whole thing in there!"

Kanzaki doesn't listen and just gropes her medium sized breasts.

"Stop that!"

"You look hurt, so..."

"I told you I'm fine!" Ranmaru shoots back. "Just shove it inside me already!"

Kanzaki does so and when it's fully inside, Ranamaru cries out louder than before, the feeling of Kanzaki's cock inside her.

"Ranmaru?" Kanzaki wonders in concern.

"Make sure to cum inside me, so I can graduate from virginity!" Ranmaru says.

"Do I really have to do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ranamaru says.

Once again, Kanzaki has no choice. She starts to move her hips slowly, leaning down and sucking on Ranmaru's breasts at the same time to stimulate her.

"Hey, are you being gentle on me because it's my first time?" Ranmaru questions.

"W-well, ummmm..." Isn't it THAT obvious that Kanzaki is so reluctant to do things with other girls when she has Kochou as her girlfriend? Why are they so demanding that they want to have sex with her now?

"Okay...looks like I'M going to have to help you out here," Ranmaru sits herself up, lying Kanzaki down so she can be in a Cowgirl position and moves her hips a bit faster. Kanzaki gropes her small breasts by instinct. "Oh, no! My mind is going blank! I can't stop my hips!"

"R-Ranmaru...you're being too reckless!" Kanzaki says.

Kanzaki can feel her penis going deep inside her. It's not like she wants to, but by instinct. If Ranmaru wants her virginity taken, then she'll give it to her. She starts to thrust a little faster after gently setting the rich girl on the floor again.

"Ranmaru...you look cute right now," Kanzaki says.

"D-don't say such things while thrusting inside my pussy like this!" The orange haired girl says.

"Wait a minute...could it be that you..."

"W-well...I AM feeling good from your cock being inside me, that's all," Ranmaru stutters with a huge blush on her face.

Kanzaki leans in so far to the point of having Ranmaru in a Piledriver position and thrusting harder and faster.

"Nooooo! I'm...I'm gonna cum if you keep on doing that!" the rich girl whimpers. "I'm at my limit now! I'm cumming!"

It is then that the tomboy ejaculates inside her pussy, shooting semen inside her and Ranmaru crying out in pleasure.

"Ohhhhh...! The semen...filling up my insides!" Ranmaru says. "It feels so good!"

Once that's done, both are panting heavily as Kanzaki pulls away and the cum pours from her pussy.

"Haaaaah...haaah...aren't you glad that you had sex with me, Kanzaki?" the rich girl says.

"You moaned like crazy, Ranmaru," the tomboy says.

"Hmph! Th-there's no way I would be THAT absorbed having sex with you, Kanzaki."

"Oh...right. I'm sorry," Kanzaki says sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go home when Chihaya wakes up," the rich girl says suddenly.

Kanzaki lets out a soft sigh. Sometimes, she doesn't know what those girls are thinking these days.

 ****Late Afternoon****

Kanzaki doesn't know why, but her and Kisaragi are studying together for some reason inside her dorm room. The stoic girl tilts her head in confusion.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Oh...I'm a little tired." Kanzaki replies.

She recalls the events from where Kochou and later the other girls found out about her secret. First Kochou and her relentless acts on sex every day, then Ranmaru and Chihaya gang up on her to have sex with her also. It's so tiring for her that she wonders if she even has enough energy to do another round. But...what about Kisaragi? She's so cool and stoic that she might not want to have sex with her. Maybe she is different from the other girls.

"Say...why DID you come to my dorm room anyways?" Kanzaki asks.

"Oh..." the short haired girl stands up and takes Kanzaki's hand. "I told you I was studying but..." She immediately strips her and puts her in a Piledriver position while leaning in, stroking her penis. "I lied."

"Eh...EHHHHH!?" Kanzaki can't believe she fell for it...and the fact that she's so wrong about Kisaragi.

"Wait...K-Kisaragi...what are you doing!?" Kanzaki cries.

"Preparation for sex," the stoic girl says simply.

"That's only done with a loved one!"

"And yet YOU did it with the other three girls, including the President," Kisaragi points out as she keeps on stroking her penis. "You don't want to do it with me?" She leans closer. "I want to have sex."

"N-no...wait a minute...!" Kanzaki says, but Kisaragi ignores her as she uses her other hand to stick two fingers inside her wet pussy.

"I don't wanna," she says, simply. "First, I'll do YOU. You're already this wet from me stroking your penis like this."

"P-please don't..." Kanzaki whimpers. This isn't the first time anyone's done this to her, other than Kochou since both of them have sex every day. But having someone else do it to her is a different feeling.

Kisaragi moves her fingers in a "Come hither" motion just for a little bit while stroking her cock faster. She leans in to give a lick or two at some wet areas and then continues her routine. Kanzaki has no idea how she does with this much skill. But all she can think about is the pleasure she's receiving from the stoic girl as she works her magic with her hands and mouth.

"You taste so good," the silver haired girl says continuing to lick her wet spots. "No wonder the other girls love you."

"Th-that's not it...I only love one person," Kanzaki says. "And you all know that."

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't stop me from having sex with you." She moves faster and faster with her fingers inside her pussy and, stroking her penis. "We're just getting started."

"No way! I'm going to cum at this rate!" Kanzaki shakes her head roughly.

"Oh? Then, I shall have a taste of your semen and love juices. This will be fun."

Kisaragi uses her mouth once again to lick the wet spots, but also her balls that are wet as well, just oh so gently so she doesn't hurt the tomboy. Kanzaki is at her limit and is about to climax. Kisaragi holds her cock to her mouth to suck on it a few times just as the tomboy ejaculates. Kisaragi gets a taste of her semen first before getting sprayed on her fingers the love juices. She pulls away and swallows all of the semen she's taken and then licks Kanzaki's love juices with satisfaction.

"Mmm...you taste better than I imagined..." the silver haired girl says. "I got a combo. What a treat."

Kanzaki weakly lifts her head and she could've sworn that she saw a small smile on Kisaragi. What a rare sight. Does this mean she has a soft side for sex?

"I want to do more...Kanzaki," The stoic girl strips herself until she's fully naked and puts herself in a reverse Cowgirl position. "This should suffice."

"Kisaragi...please..." Kanzaki begs.

"It's my turn to lose my virginity to you," the stoic girl says as she turns her head towards her. "So be grateful for that." She aims the penis at her pussy, slowly and carefully lowers herself until it's all the way in, letting out a soft high pitched cry, something Kanzaki has never heard before.

"D-did you just...?"

"I'm going to move now,' Kisaragi interrupts. She starts to move her hips with her hands on Kanzaki's knees as support. "Oh...wow. It feels...so good. This is what it's like to have a cock inside me..." She goes up and down with her large breasts jiggling in the process.

Kanzaki doesn't know what to do anymore. She's been ganged up by the other girls of the secret organization that is disguised as the student council and that's what they do around here. They play with various girls whatever they like. But when Kanzaki came, things got worse for her. She never really wanted this in the first place, yet only Kochou let those girls do this to her, as experience for losing their virginity.

Kisaragi moves her hips faster, letting out happy moans with each movement. "Hey, Kanzaki, am I doing it right?"

"Y-you are," the tomboy replies. "But please, can we stop this already? I feel like cumming inside you and I don't want that."

"But isn't what sex is, basically? I WANT you to cum inside me. And cum lots inside me."

Kanzaki shuts her eyes tightly. "No...way...I'm gonna cum again!"

"Yes...please do it! I want your semen inside me!"

A few more movements of the hips and Kanzaki ejaculates, shooting her semen inside her pussy.

"Wow...so much semen...inside me..." Kisaragi collapses backwards, on top of the tomboy. She pants heavily and turns toward her. "Success...I graduated from being a virgin...all thanks to you..."

"S-sure...no problem..." Kanzaki says, blushing.

 ****A Few Minutes Later****

"Haaaaaah...what a day..." Kanzaki says to herself. "The girls ganged up on me. All I wanted to do is do it with the one I love. And I know that someone. But since they are all in love with me, I don't know what to do with myself."

"So which one will you go after?" a familiar voice asks.

Failing to notice who it is, Kanzaki just answers. "Like I said before, the one who I have sex with the most. I mean...well, let's see...Kochou is the most dedicated one to having sex with me, Ranmaru is rich, but demanding for sex, Kisaragi is stoic and cool, but has a soft side for sex and Chihaya is all in for sex. But the one and only person I'm after is the student council president, Kochou. That's all that matters."

"A fine choice, considering that you're cheeky most of the time."

"Y-yeah, sometimes I-" Then, Kanzaki snaps out of it and looks up to see Kochou standing there with her hands on her hips. "Kochou!? When did you get here!?"

"Haven't you had enough of those fantasies of yours?" the Student council president questions.

Chihaya pops her head from behind Kochou. "I want to play with you."

"We may have done it once, but that doesn't mean we cannot do any more," Ranmaru says.

Kisaragi sits up from the bed she's resting on before. "Were you really planning on to have all of us at the palm of your hand?"

"No, no, no!" Kanzaki shouts. "I NEVER wanted that at all! Don't all of you understand that!?"

Kochou crosses her arms with a grin on her face. "Alright, I forgive you. Only because I LET those girls have sex with you. That's the only exception."

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Kanzaki doesn't know why she said that, but it's Kochou here.

"But now that we're back together, I won't let up on having the one thing I want most...your dick," Kochou declares. "I'm going to be tasting your semen all day if I want to. That's a promise."

"Whaaaaat?! No way!"

Even though things went back to normal, Kanzaki's life is still a mess thanks to Kochou's relentless addiction to her dick. This is her life now and forever shall be.

 **A/N: I know what the title says. But hey, why not mix it up a little? Besides, I felt like writing it was a little more fun and entertaining. What do you guys think? Ehehe!**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
